A continuously variable transmission (CVT), also known as a single-speed transmission, step-less transmission, or, in case of motorcycles, a twist-and-go, is an automatic transmission that can change the ratio of power transmission uniformly through a continuous range of effective gear ratios. Unlike mechanical transmissions that offer a fixed number of gear ratios, a CVT is not restricted to a finite number of ratios, capable of providing an infinite number of gear ratios. A CVT may be used in a wide variety of applications including automobiles, recreational vehicles, turbines and industrial equipment. There is a need in the art for CVT systems with lower power losses due to friction, and without a need for complex control systems.